


Vengance Of The Motherly

by shadowNova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Roleplay - Fandom
Genre: AO3 1 Million, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowNova/pseuds/shadowNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fic that I wrote for fun. Meelan visits Hogwarts during her time away from the Academy... And is -not- impressed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengance Of The Motherly

**Author's Note:**

> This idea hit me this morning and wouldn't let go. For my RP partners- not canon! I repeat, NOT canon! Relax, Meelan wouldn't go yell at him without bringing along you guys.

The woman sat in front of Albus's desk, twirling a paintbrush between her thumb and index finger as she looked him over. She'd shown up a few days ago, out of the blue, and had caused him quite a bit of confusion. She didn't look like much- certainly not intimidating. She was of average height, with long pink hair and eyebrows- who had ever heard of dying one's _eyebrows_ , truly?- bright blue eyes, and paint smudges on her pale skin. She wasn't a wizard- she'd made that much clear. She had asked to see the headmaster, and so, she would. There was a displeased glint in her friendly blue eyes as she leaned forward, looking at him.

 

"I am _not_ impressed, dear. Not at all." Albus blinked at the hostile tone of the woman's voice, as well as her words. "Ah... Would you mind clarifying?" The woman rolled her eyes, sighing. "Harry Potter. You, dear, have _most certainly_ done wrong by that poor child. I've spent the past few days learning about your world, and I have to ask you one thing-" She stood up, and seemed to tower over him, despite being shorter than him, in actuality. "Are. You. _Insane?_ " The last word was practically snarled, her eyes flashing for a moment as they shifted from blue to red. " _That_ is your savior? An eleven year old, abused, frightened,  _child?_ " 

 

Albus sputtered. "Now, I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding, miss Britas. Harry is a very capable young lad, and surely his aunt's love for her sister would extend to her n-" The woman slapped her palms down onto the table, growling. "It. Didn't. I have seen that behavior in my own students enough times to know for certain. And even if he were a perfectly happy and healthy child, _dear_ , he would still be a child." Her eyes flashed again, and she fiddled with her paintbrush. "Save your own world, dear. Leaving a child to de it is both disgusting and dispicable, not to mention cruel beyond all measure." She gave him a long look, before adding, "And if you do not remove him from his- family-" she practically snarled the word- "Rest assured that _my_ Academy will. And if we have to do so, you can be certain that he will not be returning to your school. That, dear, is a promise." The woman straightened, turning to leave without giving Albus a chance to reply. "You have until summer vacation begins, dear. If he sets one foot into that house, other than to retrieve his belongings, we will act, as we have for countless others before. That too is a promise." She walked out, as calmly as if she had simply had tea and biscuits with him.

 

Albus sat there in shock for a long time. It was only when he called for Severus that hes saw the words carved into his desk, in the same pink as the woman's hair. 

 

_"Do not fuck this up."_


End file.
